1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to feeding devices, and particularly to a feeding device for transferring feeding trays.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an automatic production line, an automatic feeding device is used to improve work efficiency. The feeding trays must be manually distributed one by one. And then, each feeding tray will be transferred to a robot arm station by a conveying line. Thus, the work efficiency is affected negatively.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.